


solo artist

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Hotel Rooms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Patrick is a take charge kind of guy afterall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Plans, Smut, s4e04: Girls' Night, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David called Patrick his boyfriend on the same day Patrick was going to confront them about to define their relationship in a hotel room. They can't let that room go to waste.





	solo artist

“You know how he is,” Stevie leaned her hands on the counter of Rose Apothecary, wishing she could kick David’s butt right then. The only thing stopping her was the fact it was too early for him to even be there, God forbid he be at the store when it opened. 

“I know he doesn’t have a good history,” Patrick sighed, unfortunately he didn’t know the details of said history, “But it’s been well over a month now.” He’d even taunted David with an annoying one month anniversary present and still the conversation hadn’t occurred.

Stevie frowned, hating to see Patrick upset over David being a complete idiot. Didn’t she tell him that Patrick was good? When Patrick asked her to meet him that morning, she thought it was going to be to make fun of David, not to help him keep his relationship going.

“So what’s your plan?” she asked, challenging Patrick. If anyone knew how to force David to confront things he didn’t want to, it was her, but she suspected that she met her match with Patrick.

This got his interest, though it made him apprehensive, “Plan?”

“Yeah, you have to have a plan. If you try to talk to him without a plan, he’ll find ways to get out of it.” She thought about when David stole Roland’s truck to avoid talking about his feelings and ended up missing for 3 days.

“I’m not going to trick him.” He shook his head, that wasn’t how he wanted to go about this.

“You don’t have to trick him,”  _though it’s more fun_ , she added mentally, “Just sort of, trap him.”

“Trap him?” Patrick laughed.

She grinned, “Yes, trap him so he can’t escape.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good way to have this conversation.”

“Well, there is another option, but you already said you don’t want to trick him.” Stevie shrugged, smiling at him and waggling her eyebrows at him to entice him to agree.

He thought about hearing her idea, when one came to him on its own in the form of a different plan he’d been considering for weeks now. “Maybe I can trap him without actually trapping him.”

“Sneaky. I like it.” 

Without saying another word, Patrick pulled his phone out to do a quick online search. He found the website he wanted and was thankful for the online booking system. 

“Are you booking a hotel room in Elmdale?” Stevie leaned over the counter to sneak a peak at his screen.

“I am,” he nodded, submitting the request. “He won’t say no to us getting some time to ourselves.”

It was smart, but Stevie wasn’t sure it was completely thought out. “Are you sure he won’t just leave the hotel?” 

“Honestly,” Patrick inhaled deeply, “no. No I’m not.”

“I could always beat him over the head,” she offered, realizing maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, “Or I could just talk to him.”

“It’s fine,” he shook his head and forced a smile, “I shouldn’t have even brought it up to you.”

“Never apologize for giving me new ways I can torment David.”

He laughed, “I think I should apologize to him then. Anyway, thanks for coming over to help.”

“Well, I didn’t do much since you wouldn’t agree to my ideas,” she deflected, unable to handle his sincerity, it was a wonder David could. "Hey, did you see that video of the cat and the giraffe?”

“Is this really a video I need to watch?” was his way of saying no. He wasn’t one to really follow social media or watch funny videos in his spare time.

“Uh yes!” Stevie pulled out her phone to show him Cuppy. They spent the next several minutes leaning over the counter and laughing over silly pictures and twitter threads, until David walked in.

 

 

**

 

“I have an idea,” Stevie told Patrick the moment the door shut behind a somewhat irrate David.

Patrick squinted at her eager smile suspiciously, “Should I be worried?”

“Not at all,” she shook her head, “It’s part of your favourite past time.”

“That would be?”

“Messing with David of course,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh I thought we were talking about our earlier conversation, yeah no of course I’m already thinking the same thing,” he laughed, “I was going to wait a moment before bringing the plungers out to the front display.”

“Perfect.” She wanted to say that it was actually related to their earlier discussion, but she didn’t want to get his hopes up. David was definitely going to freak out over this and she knew that in freaking out, he was very likely to have a slip of the tongue. She couldn’t know for sure it would happen though, but he’d almost said the word several times to her in the past few weeks. And if it didn’t work, she was almost certain that Patrick’s plan would be successful. “Let me help,” she grinned as Patrick went to get the plungers, “You know I’m not leaving now. I need to see how this plays out.”

“Oh of course.” He laughed.

 

**

 

"I think my work here is done,” Stevie rose from her seat to leave the store and Patrick grinned at her. He suspected that she may have actually planned for David to say those exact words and it was scary impressive.

“And what work is that, exactly?” David asked but she simply smirked, swinging her plunger in the air and leaving the store.

David looked back to Patrick, who just couldn’t stop smiling, “My boyfriend doesn’t like the shoes, so I’m gonna take them off.” He worked at untying his shoes.

“Okay, before you do that,” David walked up to him and sat down on his lap, “um I just want to let you know that uh sock feet in a public place is also incorrect.”

“We do what we have to do,” Patrick’s eyes were already on David’s mouth as he spoke and he leaned in to kiss David, who happily wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick’s heart could burst out of his chest at the kiss. He held on tight to David, pulling the man closer to him.  _My boyfriend_ , he thought possessively. The word made his stomach do somersaults and he began to smile through the kiss _._  He’d been aching to hear and say those words for weeks and it was even more beautiful than he’d expected. At first, it terrified him, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about it, he was just getting used to his same-sex attraction, but after a few weeks of being with David, it scared him more not to use the words. He wanted the definition, the possessiveness. Business partner, while correct, was too formal and cold, but David always squirmed his way out of conversations about relationships.

“What?” David asked, breaking the kiss that was barely happening because of how wide spread Patrick’s lips were.

“It’s just,” Patrick smiled so brightly, his eyes full of such fondness, that David could melt right there on his lap, “I’m kissing my boyfriend.”

“You know,” David spoke softly, moving a hand to rest of Patrick’s chest, “If you keep using that word, we’re going to have to invest in some um curtains.” He gestured with his other hand to the windows behind him. He hadn’t meant to call Patrick his boyfriend, he’d been so scared to assume that’s what they were and he was scared of asking in case Patrick saw them as just casual, which was ridiculous because it was Patrick. But this was David, unable to fully trust everything right in front of him. Then he’d said it because Stevie and Patrick were teasing him and he saw the way Patrick’s face lit up, though he tried to backpedal, pretend it didn’t happen, Patrick used the word too. It came as a rush of relief to David and then hearing the word again and again just made him want the man so much.

“Well, David, I think I have a better idea,” Patrick patted David’s thigh, then practically pushed the man off him to stand up.

“A better idea?” David smiled, thrilled by the implication. There was certainly an implication since Patrick didn’t chastise him from suggesting inappropriate things in the work place — to which he would’ve pointed out that it’s outside of store hours.

“Yeah, I have a surprise for my boyfriend,” Patrick pulled David close to him by the the sides of his sweater, gripping tight, and kissed him deeply. Not the sweet, celebratory kiss they’d just shared, no the dirty intentions kind, with tongue and teeth and the press of their hips together. Then, just as quickly as he started the kiss, he broke away and walked to the door.

“That,” David tried to collect his thoughts as he followed Patrick out after arming the alarm, “better have an encore.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Patrick smirked, locking up the store. David grabbed for him, but he swatted the hands away. “Not yet, come on.” 

“I thought you said ‘no more car,’” David smirked as they got into Patrick’s vehicle, “Of course, you say that every time.” 

They still didn’t have a solution for their privacy issue and it was proving to be very difficult for them to keep their hands off each other, more so since Patrick’s rule about the store. David had suggested using Mutt’s empty barn, even took the keys from Alexis — who never used them anyway — but the place was a mess and they’d come across raccoons living there. Patrick said he could get rid of them, but David wasn’t able to stop thinking about how horrifying they were. They were able to get a few nights at Ray’s where he’d be gone for a few hours or asleep early. David loved those times because he got to fall asleep next to Patrick. Still, Patrick’s car was sort of the only place they could use, and they did, for heavy kissing, grinding up against one another, sucking each other’s cocks, and sometimes, just for cuddling without anyone to vie for their attention. 

“Not the car tonight,” Patrick smiled, shaking his head at David. He did say they can’t use the car anymore, but he could never stick to it, he longed for David’s touch too much.

“Okay, I’m both liking and extremely terrified of where this is going,” David frowned nervously. He remembered Patrick mentioning something about camping to get privacy and if that was what he had planned, David was going to lose his mind worse than he did over the breath mints. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” Patrick reached over and rested his hand on David’s leg, a habit he’d formed sometime over that last month. It was such a small thing, and his hand was always a respectable distance from touching David inappropriately in public, but it always thrilled David — and even made his cock a little hard.

“And will there be food?” David asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Patrick laughed.

“The motel?” David frowned as Patrick pulled up to where he lived.

“This isn’t the surprise, but you do need to grab a few things for the surprise.”

“Things, what things?” he looked absolutely terrified.

Patrick patted his thigh and smirked, “Well, I was going to take you straight to the surprise, but I thought you’d like it better if I let you grab an overnight bag.”

“An overnight bag?” David’s face seamlessly transitioned into interest as he raised his eyebrows. He was beginning to guess at Patrick’s plans, but he was never great at figuring out what his boyfriend was thinking.

“Yup,” Patrick replied simply, turning the car off and getting out. David was quick to follow suit and quickly walked to his room.

“I’ll be quick,” he told Patrick, kissing him quick on the cheek, before letting them inside.

“No rush,” Patrick teased, knowing that David was very much in a rush to find out his plans. 

“I just need to grab some things from the washroom,” David dropped his bag onto his bed then disappeared into the washroom, selecting the necessary moisturizers, shampoo, conditioners, cleansers, body wash and everything else he needed for just one night and morning of course. He mentally noted that he should have a clear bag for all these things as he held it all in his arms and stepped out of the washroom.

“Oh my god!” All the product fell to the floor with his jaw as he saw what Patrick had in his hands. “What- how did you find that?”

Patrick smiled at David’s petrified reaction as he threw the bottle of lube up in the air and caught it. “Wasn’t hard to find.” He shrugged.

“Um, only if you’re actively searching around and looking for it,” David was having a hard time focusing as his mind raced with images of Patrick and him and all the amazing ways they could use that lube.

“Oh, that’s not what I was doing,” Patrick said, but the piercing look he gave David said very much the opposite.

David thanked whichever God made it so that Alexis wasn’t there. “Well, if that’s the case, then maybe you should put it back,” he challenged.

“Aren’t you going to pick all that up?” he deflected, looking down at David’s fallen product.

“Mhm, yeah, yes I am,” David forced himself to look away from Patrick because he knew if he kept looking, there was no way they were going to leave that motel room and he really didn’t want another Jake situation with his family. He gathered the product up in his arms again and stalked past Patrick without looking at him to carefully put each item into his bag.

“David?”

“Mhm?” he still didn’t look at his boyfriend while he picked out the perfect outfit for the next morning.

“David I didn’t think something as simple as lube would upset you so much.”

“I’m not upset,” David whipped around to point at Patrick, “I’m very much  _not_ upset that my boyfriend searched through my things for lube.”

“You sure seem upset,” Patrick raised his eyebrows with the faintest trace of the smile he was holding back. Patrick was enjoying how flustered his boyfriend was getting about this. He didn’t know it was going to be so good when he went to find it. After he got the confirmation call for his reservation, he thought about what they were going to use the room for and he realized they would need that bottle. It worked out perfectly that he knew David would need an overnight bag.

“I’m not, I just have a lot of questions.”

"Like what?” 

“Well,” David pursed his lips trying very hard to contain how aroused he was, “First, how did you even know about it?”

“You told me.” During a rather suggestive phone call a few weeks ago, in which David had his motel room all to himself for a decent amount of time, but Patrick couldn’t join him because he was trying to finalize some paperwork at home — a task that prove difficult even without David physically present.

“Oh, right, well, why did you find it?” he changed his posture awkwardly, with a hand at his side and excessive leaning.

“Oh you’ll find out,” Patrick smirked, walking to the door, “You ready?”

“Uh yeah, yes, let’s go,” David zipped his bag up, threw it over his shoulder and almost pushed Patrick out of the door, locking it behind them.

“Oh David!” Johnny Rose called out and David kept pushing Patrick to the car, realizing that his boyfriend was still holding the bottle in his hand. “Patrick!” Johnny waved at them as he walked over.

“Hi, hello, what’s going on?” David placed his hands on his hips tilted awkwardly, standing in front of Patrick and his car.

“I’m just trying to deal with Roland, you wouldn’t believe what he’s been doing today, he brought a…” Johnny eagerly chatted away, when his eyes fell on the bag in David’s hand. “Oh, um, I’ll let you two enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you,” David smiled as his father couldn’t get away fast enough, he was only grateful the man didn’t notice what Patrick was holding and that he was always uncomfortable at the prospect of talking about David’s sex life. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Maybe we should see if he needs help with the motel or something,” Patrick teased as David went to the passenger side door.

“He has Roland, come on.” He pulled on the handle a few times before Patrick finally unlocked the car.

 

 

**

 

 

“I think there’s a nearby DQ,” Patrick stated as they drove down a street in Elmdale.

“Um, I think we should get to the surprise now and get food later.” David looked at him seriously.

Patrick laughed, giving his thigh a squeeze. There was only ever one thing that had priority over food for David, and Patrick was glad his surprise was exactly that. He pulled into the hotel parking lot, David bounced out of the car and rushed him into the hotel after he grabbed his own bag from the back seat. David didn’t even bother to ask when Patrick had time to get that bag or if he just always had there or how long he’d been planning this. Patrick actually dipped out of the store for lunch and went home to get his bag.

“Is there any way we can hurry this up?” David asked the receptionist as they checked in, making Patrick chuckle. He wouldn’t stop pawing at Patrick’s arm and quickly swiped the key cards the moment they were offered and push Patrick to the elevator.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Patrick laughed, taking David’s hand in his and kissing each of the rings David wore. David simply kept pressing the elevator button until it dinged open, and Patrick let him get pulled onto it. He may have had his own plans for the evening, but he wasn’t going to stop David from eagerly leading them to the room and getting in a few ideas of his own. The door hadn’t even closed completely behind them before David dropped his bag and took Patrick’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. Patrick laughed into the kiss, dropping his own bag to wrap his arms around David’s waist and pull him in closer. 

They both melted into the kiss that started out impatient and hungry, then softened as they both savoured the feeling of the other. Their bodies pressed together, not to satisfy the need to get impossibly close, but as if clicking together like matching puzzle pieces. While they both had plans and ideas for the night, they both would be completely content if things didn’t progress from that kiss. It was perfect and sweet and tender and David’s knees were positively weak and Patrick’s chest was full. Neither had ever experienced kisses like that one before and every time they fell into them, they got swept up in the swirl of passion.

Eventually they had to break away to get in deep breaths. David leaned his forehead against Patrick with his eyes closed, while his boyfriend smiled fondly at his relaxed face. It still amazing to Patrick that this was real, that not only was he dating a man, but he was dating the incredibly alluring David Rose. He’d never get enough of David’s awkward grimaces, or pursed smiles or thick eyebrows, he definitely would never get enough of those eyes looking at him, or the ridiculous clothes that he made seem perfectly normal. He loved the surprisingly soft stubble on David’s face and how he was tall and how being in his arms made Patrick feel small and secure. Things he never had before and never knew he’d love so much, but oh did he ever. 

“What?” David asked when he realized Patrick was staring.

“Can’t I just look at my boyfriend?” 

“Um not without a reason,” David felt antsy, his stomach fluttering under Patrick gaze. He adored Patrick’s puppy dog eyes, especially when they looked at him, but he always felt squirmy when people stared.

“Well, is it okay if the reason is because I’m so happy that he’s my boyfriend?” Patrick smiled, kissing David’s nose.

“I suppose that would be an acceptable reason.” Patrick’s smile was contagious and David was intoxicated by it, his chest burning at the warmth of it all. Over a month later and this all was still incredibly surreal. He used to think that he had feelings for some of his exes and past lovers, but from the moment he met Patrick, to their first kiss and to every moment since together, he realized those feelings were incredibly small, nothing compared to this.

He never cared so much about one person and truly never felt like someone actually cared about him. He also, never knew that intimacy with someone could be so incredibly addicting and feel like the first time every single time. It was exhilarating and terrifying, leaving him both extremely happy and up late at night with uncontrollable thoughts of abandonment, of this being one elaborate prank. He knew his anxious fears were irrational, still, they kept him on edge. 

Slowly, they pulled away from each other to take in the room, it was certainly better than the motel room David lived in, with one queen sized bed in the centre of the small room and clean, bright decor. It wasn’t luxurious, like David had hoped, but it was better than the back seat of Patrick’s car.

“How long have you been planning this?” David asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands. 

“Since this morning actually,” Patrick admitted, bringing his bag over to the floor by the bed.

“Only this morning? Don’t you typically schedule everything a week in advance?” 

About a week after they’d used Stevie’s home as a hook up place, David found out about how Patrick actually planned some of the events of that evening, he didn’t learn about the research prep he’d done, but he learned that Patrick was honest about moving only at a pace he was comfortable with. It made David feel more at ease whenever they were together and they’d try something a little new, because he knew Patrick planned that and it wasn’t an ‘in the moment to be regretted later’ thing.

“I do like to have things scheduled,” Patrick smiled, walking up to David, pushing one of his legs in between David’s and resting his hands on David’s shoulders. “But I came up with this plan this morning and was too impatient to put it off.”

“Oh, and what is this plan that had you so eager?” David asked innocently.

“It actually changed,” Patrick chuckled, “I was going to bring you here and talk about us.”

“About us?” David frowned suddenly, unable to contain the sudden surge of panic.

“But then you called me your boyfriend and that conversation was no longer needed,” he continued quickly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You were going to bring me here so I couldn’t run away?”

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that, but Stevie did.”

“Stevie? How many people did you tell about this?”

“Just her,” Patrick laughed, “Now, is this what you want to talk about when we only have one night here?”

“That is a very good point,” David relaxed, pushing off his hands so that he could grab onto Patrick’s ass and pull the man closer, pressing Patrick’s bulging jeans to his chest while he looked up at him nonchalantly. “I would very much like to hear about what the new and improved plans.”

“Would you now?” Patrick’s hands found their way into David’s hair, one holding onto the back of his head and the other moving to the longer hair at the top. 

“Mhm,” David bit his lips together, eyes almost closing at the feeling.

“Or would you rather I  _show_ you?” he emphasized the word by grabbing onto David hair.

“Mm show, definitely show.” David tried to nod eagerly, but Patrick’s hand was holding his head in place, thrilling him even more. It was exhilarating how well Patrick did the things he liked and how much Patrick clearly liked doing them; a fact that was easy to discern in previous instances, but especially in that current one since David could feel how hard his boyfriend was against his chest.

Patrick didn’t say another word, instead he pulled at David’s hair to force him backwards and onto his back while Patrick followed. Straddling his hips on the edge of the bed and kissing his neck softly, teasing teeth against his skin, enjoying the feeling of him squirming underneath. David’s hands never left Patrick’s ass, they only grabbed harder, pulling Patrick’s clothed erection to grind against his own. Patrick moaned into David’s neck, his head filling up with fantasies for the night and making him grow impatient for more. He sat up, reached behind him to take David’s wrists and gently pulled the hands off him. He kissed each palm before releasing the wrists and standing up again, earning a whine.

“I wasn’t done with you,” David frowned, propping himself up onto his elbows. All annoyance was wiped away from his face as Patrick removed his sweater and undershirt in one move, dropping the fabric to the floor. 

“What?” Patrick asked innocently, unbuckling his buckle and kicking his shoes off — with some difficulty since he hadn’t untied them — while David’s mouth hung open.

“Uh nothing,” David snapped his mouth closed, watching eagerly as his boyfriend slowly pulled the belt out of its loops. “I just wasn’t expecting this kind of show, I like it.”

“You do, huh?” Patrick grinned, placing a knee on the edge of the bed between David’s legs. He used the position to take his socks off quickly, before moving to push up David’s dress of a sweater slowly. David only nodded laying back down as Patrick crawled on top of him again. 

“Yeah, you should uh keep it going,” he eyed the jeans that were still on his boyfriend.

"Is that what you want?” 

“Mhmm, yes, very much so.” David nodded enthusiastically.

“Maybe we could,” Patrick kissed him, “come to a compromise.”

David pursed his lips, holding back his instinct to get annoyed, “Well, as you know,” he trailed a hand around Patrick’s waistband, bringing it up to a spot he loved to exploit, especially when it seemed to make Patrick gasp every time he found it, “I compromise  _all_  the time.”

Patrick had to take a moment, resisting the urge to grind against David. It was crazy that David lightly touching such a mundane spot could drive him so wild. “If I remember correctly,” he indulged himself with another kiss, “You also excel as a solo artist.” With that, he pulled away from David, climbing off him to move to the head of the bed, sitting down against the wall.

“It’s like that?” David sat up and looked over to him. “Are you really going to get upset over that?”

“I’m not upset,” Patrick smiled, “Not one bit, I just want to see how well you excel at it.”

The implication was not lost on David, as he raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Patrick wasn’t very shy when it came to their sex life, but he wasn’t usually directive and David really liked this development.

“Mm,” David turned around to rest on the bed on his knees, “I take it there’s something you want me to do.”

Patrick bit his bottom lip for a moment before looking at David with that intense confidence of his. It was the sexiest thing to David and there was little that he wouldn’t do under that gaze, especially with the desire all over Patrick’s face paired with it. “Take off all your clothes.” He said, not a question or a suggestion, but a command that made David’s head spin.

David was on his feet immediately and took his shoes and socks off first. He reached for the light switch, but Patrick told him to leave the lights on and while he hated having them on, he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. It was oddly thrilling to be told to keep them on, knowing that Patrick wanted to see him, was turned on by him, it was enough to make his emotions well up in his throat.

He licked his lips as he went back to the side of the bed, slowly lifting the hem of his long sweater. Patrick may have told him to strip, but he never said he had to be quick about it, and judging from Patrick’s eyes watching him, it was clear that he both enjoyed the tactic and was incredibly frustrated by it. He took his time pulling the sweater up and over his head, then folding it and putting it down on the desk in the room. When he looked back Patrick, the man was biting his lip and staring at him hungrily, pointedly at his chest then at his skin-tight jeans. It sent shivers through David, giving him goose bumps.

David then unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper, then mentally cursed himself for choosing that outfit no matter how perfect it was. “Uh, some help here?” he gestured to the pants, they were so tight that it would take some work to get them off — a fact he didn’t consider that morning since he had no idea about Patrick’s plans. 

“Oh no, David,” Patrick smiled delightfully, “I hate to get in the way of greatness.”

David sucked in his lips and nodded, biting back mean words. Patrick’s teasing was well-deserved after his freak-out, but it was also incredibly unfair as it only made his jeans feel tighter. Oh, he was going to make sure Patrick did this sort of thing more often. He pushed at his jeans, unable to keep looking at his boyfriend while he fought to get the denim down over his bulging erection, then down his legs. It was wholly unattractive how much he stumbled and yanked at the pants. At least, that’s how he felt, but Patrick felt the opposite. 

Patrick’s own erection was throbbing in his jeans and he had to adjust it as he watched David obey him despite complications. It was thrilling in a way he never expected, though he’d thought about it before. He thought about it each time he grabbed David’s hair and felt that rush as David completely let himself be guided by him. 

“I hope that was everything you imagined,” David tossed his jeans to the ground after finally getting them off his feet. Normally, he’d right the legs so they weren’t inside-out and fold them neatly, but he was very annoyed with them at that moment and couldn’t be bothered. He stepped towards the bed, but Patrick tutted at him.

“I said all your clothes.”

“I don’t remember that,” David smirked, crawling onto the bed, testing how far Patrick would take this. 

“You don’t?” Patrick raised an eyebrow as David got closer.

“Yeah, I don’t think you said that.”

“Well, I said it now.”

“Said what?” Now he was just begging for Patrick to do something, and he did. Softly, Patrick caressed David’s cheek, then his hand grabbed the top of his head, pulling him closer, he let go of the hair to take David’s hands. It was easier to place David by the hands, though hairpulling always got Patrick a better reaction. He pulled David to him, forcing David to straddle him on his knees. Making David’s clothed erection extremely close to Patrick’s face.

David moaned as Patrick forced him to place his hand up on the wall with a small “keep them there,” whispered. Patrick hadn’t planned on David being, well David, but he was okay with some improvising, more than okay actually once he saw up close just how much this worked for David and it did him. David was leaking through his briefs and it made Patrick’s mouth water having it so close to his face. He wanted to take David’s cock in his mouth right then, but he couldn’t just let David get away with being a brat. He also knew that David loved being teased, even if he hadn’t explicitly said so.

“I said take off  _all_ your clothes,” Patrick repeated, looking up at David who was looking down at him with short breaths.

“Mm, and how would you suppose I do that when my hands are here?” David nodded to where Patrick placed them.

“Oh I’m not telling you to do that now,” Patrick looked up at him, taking all the oxygen from his lungs, “I’m showing you why you should’ve done it.” He rand his hands up the back of David’s thighs, feeling the man shudder at the touch, he moved up until he cupped David’s ass, grabbing firmly and earning a pleasant, startled noise from him.

Patrick pulled David closer, and wrapped his mouth around his cock over the fabric of his briefs. He actually appreciated that David switched between boxers and briefs, because if he had been wearing boxers this wouldn’t have been as tormenting as he wanted it to be. He continued to use his mouth over the fabric, bringing some of David’s erection in and licking at it, while David whimpered for more. It was difficult for Patrick to resist tearing off those briefs to truly take his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth, but he was loving David’s moans and swears way too much to stop then.

“Patrick, please,” David begged finally, “please.”

“Are you sorry now?”

Fuck, he was good at this and David was going to be ruined by him. They hadn’t even talked about this and Patrick managed to find out just how much it worked for David, which made it so much more arousing. Patrick wanted to do this on his own, not because David told him he’d like it. “Yes, yes, god yes, I’m sorry for not listening,” David let out a string of words as Patrick licked at his briefs again. 

Patrick didn’t hesitate as he pulled down the offending briefs and wrapped a hand around David’s leaking cock. He sucked in the head and licked at the slit, moaning as he tasted precum, earning a cry from his boyfriend as he sucked hard. He wanted to suck until David came, but then they wouldn’t get to other things he wanted that night. He pulled David closer to take in as much of his cock as his mouth would allow, stroking him with his tongue before he popped off.

“Ugn,” David whined.

“Get down here,” Patrick said and David was quick to respond, sitting back so that he could kiss his boyfriend. “As much as I love sucking your cock,” David shivered at the words, “And tasting you on my tongue.” David didn’t understand how Patrick could be so filthy, but he loved it and wanted more. “I had something else in mind.” Gently, he rolled David off him and helped him fully remove his briefs. Then he got off the bed and removed his own jeans, boxers with them. Before he returned to David, he found his bag and pulled out the lube he’d taken from David.

David’s mind filled with the many possible uses for that bottle and couldn’t wait to find out what Patrick had in mind for it. Patrick returned to the bed and straddled David.

“Suddenly, I’m feeling better about you rummaging through my things,” he smirked up at Patrick.

“Were you feeling bad about it before?” Patrick challenged, knowing full well that David had been aroused since seeing the bottle in his hand at the motel. He popped the lid out and took David’s right hand, pouring out a generous amount.

“Mm, not exactly bad, but this makes it all the much better.” David waited as Patrick closed the bottle, eager to see what Patrick was planning.

“Oh, you might have second thoughts about it,” Patrick smirked, guiding the lube-holding hand to David’s own cock, which had David looking up at him questioningly. “I told you, I want to see how well you excel as a solo artist.” 

David’s face burned up as Patrick guided his hand around his cock and helped him slick up, then let go. He leaned forward, propping himself on his hands over David, giving him a quick kiss, delighting in the mixture of horror and arousal on his boyfriend’s face. “Come on, David, show me.” Patrick encouraged him, looking down at David cock. 

“Mm,” David cleared his throat and idea coming to him, “what exactly did you have in mind?”

“I want to watch you make yourself come.” It was so delectably blunt that the words alone had him gripping himself and stroking. “That’s it David,” Patrick encouraged, “Like that.” All apprehension and anxiety about doing this disappeared as David closed his eyes and listened to Patrick’s voice. 

“Are you imagining me? Thinking about having your cock in my hand? Or are you thinking about how it feels in my mouth?” 

“Fuck,” David swore, gripping himself tight at the head, thinking about how Patrick’s sweet mouth felt wrapped around it. 

Patrick watched David’s hand move, wanting to be in its place, but also loving the sight of how only his words were making this man come undone. “You’re thinking about my mouth aren’t you? Wishing you hadn’t been so stubborn earlier so that you could have enjoyed it more.”

“Yes, God yes,” David panted.

Patrick brought his mouth to David’s ear and asked dangerously quiet, “What else do you think about when you touch yourself?” David’s hips jerked into his fist at the words. “Yeah David, keep going,” Patrick said as David’s hand stopped for a moment, but eagerly stroked faster at that. “Do you think about fucking me?”

David nodded frantically through his moans. He thought about fucking Patrick a lot, thought more about Patrick fucking him, but he was definitely thinking about flipping Patrick off him and burying his tongue in Patrick’s ass, then his fingers, before he’d thrust his cock in. He was certainly thinking about fucking Patrick hard into the mattress. 

“Fuck David,” Patrick breathed out, stroking David’s hair, “You’re so beautiful like this.” He watched his boyfriend frantically stroke himself, seeking release. “I want to see you come for me.”

David cried out and came hard, spilling all over himself. Patrick stroke his hair through it and kissed him through the aftershock. When he came back to reality, he kissed Patrick hard. “Where did you learn to talk like that?” he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Never did he imagine hearing his boyfriend say such filthy things.

Patrick licked his lips and shrugged, kissing his way down David’s chest, “I just said things that I’ve thought about saying before.”

“Oh my God,” David imagined Patrick thinking even dirtier thoughts. Then Patrick licked David’s stomach, licking up a pool of David’s cum. “I can’t believe I thought you were ever innocent and virginal.”

Patrick swallowed then asked, “Virginal?”

“You know, cause you haven’t been with men before.”

“Uh huh,” he shook his head before licking up more cum and moving back up to kiss David. Sloppy and positively filthy and certainly not virginal as cum spilled from his mouth into David’s and down their jaws. Oh, it made David so weak. He loved tasting himself on Patrick. He couldn't believe this was the same reserved, respectable Patrick he worked with, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Hm, now that you’ve seen my work,” David pulled away and reached for the bottle of lube, “Do you want to feel it?” With his other hand, he reached down to wrap around Patrick’s hard cock, using a thumb to smear the precum at the tip.

“Yes,” Patrick breathed out and watched as David quickly poured more lube onto his hand and slicked up Patrick’s cock. 

“Mm, I love how hard you are, just for me too.” David smiled as Patrick shifted to lean on his elbows, his arms hurting at holding himself up, but also bringing himself closer to David.

“Only you,” Patrick murmured, kissing David’s neck. David’s chest swelled up at the words and had to swallow hard in order to speak again.

“You asked if I think about fucking you, so now I’m curious if you think about fucking me.” he shifted himself up a bit so that as he stroked Patrick’s cock, the tip hit David’s thighs.

“David,” Patrick moaned out, David’s hand tightening as it moved up and down. “Yes, I do,” he managed to pant out, “I want to fuck you.”

David’s hand faltered slightly, he expected it, but hearing it was something else. At the lack of movement, Patrick thrust into his hand and he got going again, loving how urgent Patrick moved in his hand. “Do you think about it like this? So you can look into my eyes while you pound into me with my legs wrapped around you.”

Patrick moaned loudly at the thought and David grinned. “Or do you think about turning me around so you can hold my hips in place and fuck me into the mattress?” 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick’s voice was strained and he bit David’s neck to earn moans of his own, letting David know which option was the winner

“Do you think about coming inside me?” David asked, knowing Patrick was close. “Or do you think about coming all over my ass and thighs?” His hand was hardly moving now, merely gripping as Patrick fucked into it and he didn’t mind one bit. It was deliciously erotic when Patrick took his own pleasure. “You can come on me now if you’d like.” And he did, just as similar words pushed David over the edge, they pushed Patrick over and he cried out into David’s ear as he spilled out over David’s hand and own spent cock. 

Patrick’s lips found David’s kissing him hard through the aftershocks. Then when his senses came back to him, he looked down at the mess between them. “Damn,” he breathed out. It was unbelievably arousing to see David’s cock covered in his cum. “You’re so perfect,” he looked up to David and kissed him again.

“I’m sorry, do you know you?” David deflected, unable to handle the way Patrick sincerity made his chest want to burst. 

“Let’s get cleaned up now.” Patrick laughed, rolling off him and helping him out of bed.

“Yes, yes, good idea, then I remember something about a DQ?” David gladly let Patrick lead him to the washroom to clean up.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get food.” Patrick laughed, kissing David again before helping him clean up since he was the one with most of the mess. “I should move the plungers more often if this is the result.”

"No, don’t even think about it,” David pointed at him in warning. “But uh there better be more of tonight.”

“If my boyfriend wants more of tonight, then my boyfriend can have more,” Patrick smiled at him, “Starting with burgers.” It was almost enough to get David going again, if he wasn’t so hungry it might have. From that alone, he knew he might be in too deep with Patrick, but after what they’d just done, he couldn’t get himself to care. He'd give himself to Patrick over and over again, just to see that twinkle in Patrick's eyes directed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this, I went over it once or twice, but I don't have time to fully edit and I really just wanted to get this posted.


End file.
